


Parker's Goblin

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I found a goblin and I’m gonna keep him.”
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Parker's Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "goblin"

“Parker?” said Hardison, into his comm. When there was only silence, he shared a worried look with Eliot. “Parker!”

“ _I’m okay_ , she said.

“Where were you? What happened? You were supposed to be out of there in five minutes, tops.”

“ _I found a goblin and I’m gonna keep him._ ”

Hardison frowned. “She didn’t really…”

“No such thing as goblins,” said Eliot, but he didn’t sound so sure.

The van door opened to admit Parker – when they stared at her, she opened her coat to reveal a tiny, wrinkled [Sphynx kitten](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/29/Cat_Sphynx._Kittens._img_11.jpg).

“Oh,” said Hardison.

“He can stay,” added Eliot.

She beamed.

THE END


End file.
